


Friday Evening

by JKirin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyone knows tags for Naru's birthday?, Autumn, Birthday Fluff, Curtain Fic, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Thanksgiving, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: Sasuke is still in the office and a certain blond comes in with shameless accusations.A fluffy one shot for Naruto's Birthday! Also, to everyone in Canada: hope you have a great Thanksgiving weekend!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Friday Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [RayByAnotherName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "Can we go to dinner now or are you still busy murdering people's souls?"

Fast strokes over the keyboard, swooshing sound of an email sent, pings of thirty new emails reaching the inbox, a sigh, a phone call gone to voicemail, and another swooshing sound of an email sent—work never stopped. Not for a department head, who was responsible for the entire floor. Sasuke sat in his office buried in paperwork, never-ending emails, and constantly rushed by impossible deadlines posed on him by other people from higher levels in the corporate food chain, who knew nothing about resources required to meet those deadlines. It sucked, but it was work, and it was important, so he concentrated on the next email in the queue not realizing how dark it's gotten outside the window. 

He was interrupted by a loud knock and looked up to see a friendly face peering through the glass wall of his office asking to be let in. Not stopping typing for a second, Sasuke nodded for the man to walk in and was rewarded with a cheerful grin.

"Can we go to dinner now or are you still busy murdering people's souls?" asked the visitor and the question made him pause in the midst of the next email.

"I'm not murdering anyones' souls, Naruto"

"Come here." He was about to refuse and complain about unwanted interruption but—"Get your pale ass down here and tell me what you see." The cheerful grin was gone from the man's face and a frown took its place. It was best to just do as asked, otherwise he would never hear the end of it.

Sasuke stopped next to Naruto and followed the hand with his eyes through the glass to the office floor.

"What do you see?"

The floor was busy with people walking from desk to desk, passing papers to each other, talking on phones, shouting to one another and then to someone on the other end of the line, printers spilling out more paper non-stop—a normal day in the office.

"Hard-working adults" answered he, feeling somewhat proud. Regardless of how much work was thrown at them, what deadlines were given, or what other challenges were thrown their way, his team always came though. Every single one of them was incredible and he was proud to have them on his team.

"What day is today?"

"Friday"

"What day is on Monday?"

"Monday"

"Of course it's a Monday" Naruto rolled his blue eyes at him "but what _day_ is it?"

"October 12th" was an obvious answer, but hearing the man swear out loud, Sasuke realized that it was the wrong one. He wasn't sure where this was going, but if Naruto doesn't hurry up and leave him alone, he was going to kick him out. 

"It's Thanksgiving! A Holiday!" Ah. That explained a lot. Sasuke watched a tan hand rake a through blond hair and froze at the glare full of exasperation. "You made people work late on a Friday before the long weekend!"

"I _am_ murdering people's souls..." he could only agree.

* * *

"Thank you"

As they walked away from the restaurant, Sasuke took a long slow breath and noticed for the first time the taste of autumn in the air. It was moist from recent showers and carried the earthy smell of fallen leaves—the crunching sound under their feet and occasional passing by car were the only sounds around them.

He let employees go for the weekend after Naruto made him realize his mistake, and made them promise not to set foot in the office until midday on Tuesday - a small token of gratitude for hard work, and an apology for his mishap. It wasn't right to ask too much of them, deadlines or not.

"Anytime, man" was a simple response and the familiar cheerful grin was back on his companion's face "I knew you'd forget, but that's alright"

Sasuke stopped at the words—another realization hitting him in the face like a truck,—and released a strangled groan. "I did forget. Tomorrow's the 10th" _your birthday_ , he left out the obvious and apologetically looked at the other. "I didn't get you anything"

"I said I knew, didn't I? That's why I'm here" Sasuke's breath skipped a beat when Naruto grinned more and turned to face him, then walked closer. "Ne, Sasuke?" Tan hand landed comfortably on his topcoat and blue eyes raised to meet his gaze. "Stay over? Wish me a happy birthday right at midnight?"

He didn't fight the smile - the happiness inside him swelled so much. Spellbound, he inclined his face towards the other man's and stole a kiss, full lips melted like honey under his—warm and sweet. His mouth moved slow, the touch lasting forever. The autumn breeze enwrapping them in their own little peaceful moment.

"Of course" breathed out he.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a fix of SasuNaru fluff today :) Leave a note, if you enjoyed it!  
> 🌬🍂🍃🍂
> 
> Confession: I almost made my employees work late today....I felt so bad😔 
> 
> Confession 2: This is my first fic that doesn't take place in winter... If not ever, it is definitely first in a very-very long time....


End file.
